L'union de l'Ange et du Démon
by lesliealexa
Summary: mettez la saga Harry Potter de JKR ,Sept jours pour une éternité de Marc Levi,   un soupçon de la folie de votre serviteuse et passer le tout au mixeur.vous obtiendrez ma fiction.
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue**

Hermione ce préparait une nouvel fois à partir en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Après avoir obtenus ses aspic et être sortie de poudelard major de sa promotion,

il y a six mois de cela elle avait décider de lutter pour la liberté.elle est leur clé,

leur seul chance de faire pencher la balance du coté du bien.

Drago appréciai son rang , les missions périlleuses et le pouvoir.

Après tout un Malfoy ce doit de toujours être au dessus des autres !

comme pour avérer ce fait son maitre venait de le faire appeler.

il allait devoir pour la dernière fois revêtir la cape noir et le masque d'or blanc des mange-mort.

Après tout sera fini.

Sans qu'ils ne le sache leurs monde allaient entrez en collision

et changer du tout au tout leur vie.

**note de l'auteur:** mettez la saga Harry Potter de JKR ,Sept jours pour une éternité de Marc Levi,

un soupçon de ma folie et passer le tout au obtiendrez ma fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 Révélations incongrues .

_'' ''_ pencer d'Hermione

_'''' ''''_ pencer de Harry

POV Hermione 

_"Grrrr saleté de réveil ! Dix heures trente déjà ! J'ai rendez-vous dans trente minutes au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix . Je me douche, me fais un maquillage très charbonneux puis un brushing. J'enfile une tenue loin d' être sage composée d'une combinaison short en soie bleu nuit qui laisse apparaître mes cuisses fuselées, mes jambes interminables et une paire d'escarpin dorée aux talons vertigineux qui mettent en valeurs ma cambrure. je suis enfin prête, j'attrape mon fourre-tout et je transplane au 12 square Grimmaurd ._  
_"_

_Une fois à la porte je frappe, après quelques secondes on me demande :_

- Mots de passe ?

- Prophétie je répond

- Entrez 

_"Une fois à intérieure je remarque que le square Grimmaurd est en ébullition, on peut sentir qu'une grosse opération se prépare. Je me presse de rejoindre la cuisine qui fait office de salle de réunion lorsque l'Ordre se réuni au grand complet. Je suis la dernière arrivée, tous les regard sont fixés sur ma personne, non pas que cela me gêne outre mesure, j'ai énormément changé depuis Poudlard. Je ne laisse plus personnes me rabaisser a cose de mes origine moldu ou de mon physique qui il faut bien l'avoué n'était pas des plus avantageux, entre l'uniforme bien que trop ample que portai et ma peur au niveau des cosmétique en tout genre qui mettais complètement inconnue à l'époque._

_Après un petit changement de look et quelque effort au niveau du maquillage et de l'épilation j'ai trouver la confiance en moi qu'il me manquait. Mais là je sens que l'on me cache quelque chose qui me concerne !_  
_Je m'assied donc à la seule place encore libre, en bout de table."_

Albus Dumbledore prend alors la parole: 

- Si je vous ai tous convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer que moi-même

et Lord Voldemort, avons négocié pour que la guerre qui met notre monde à sac prenne fin. Dans 7 jours à partir de demain, chaque camp se retirera de cette guerre et confiera son avenir aux meilleurs de ses soldats . Celui qui sera choisi devra tout faire pour que la balance penche du côté de son camp.

-Donc, dans un peu plus 7 jours, je serai enfin libre ou mort, en déduit Harry.

'_' voilà le retour de narcisse! Comme si tout tournai au tour de lui non mais je vous jure''_

- C'est cela, c'est la solution la plus juste pour les deux côtés. Peut importe le nombre d'hommes d'un côté ou de l'autre un seul apportera la victoire à son camp a prouve Dumbledore. Je suis près, je nous apporterai la victoire ! affirma Harry.

_'' non mais quel vantard je me demande pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avent la fin de nos sept année d'étude.''_

Harry, c'est tout à ton honneur, mais ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisi. La prophétie qui t'annoncer comme la seul personne pouvant vaincre est une pure invention comme tout le monde le sait au tour de cette table déclara Dumbledore.

'_'et toc prend sa ! Sa t'apprendra peut être la modestie !''_

- Quoi ! Mais, je suis l'élu, celui qui doit vaincre, c'est moi le héros au yeux du peuple! soutien rageusement Harry. 

- Suffit ! J'ai choisi d'envoyer celui d'entre nous qui est le plus vif et le plus apte a réfléchir de manière intelligible en situation de crise et non celui au quelle tout le monde s'attend l'effet de surprise en sera plus grand. Hermione tu seras notre envoyée, la clé de bien. 

_""non mais ses pas possible ! il ne peu pas la choisir elle ! cette miss je sais tout qui passer son temps le nez dans les bouquins une vrai encyclopédie sur patte doubler d'une nunuche, incapable de voir plus loin que ce que l'on veut lui faire croire la preuve elle a cru que Ron était amoureux d'elle ! il c'est surtout bien foutu de sa gueule. il voulait juste se débarrasser de sa virginité avec une fille qui ne dirai rien et qui donc ne risquerai pas de nuire a sa réputation''''_

_'' non mais il a péter les plombs le vieux fou?''_

-Je suppose que refuser ne fait pas parti des options possibles, je lui réponds

'' … laisser un message''

- En effet, miss Granger, dit malicieusement l'ancien directeur. 

- Comment dois-je m'y prendre messieurs ?

- Le défi en lui-même est assez simple, vous avez sept jours pour effectuer le plus possible d'actions positives, en évitant que l'envoyé de Voldemort ne puisse mettre ses plans quels qu'ils soient à exécution, bien entendu tous les faits faisant partis du passé n'auront aucun poids dans la balance.

_'' il en a de bonne lui ! Il me fout dans la me*de et faut que je me débrouille avec ses explication vaseuse.''_


End file.
